Torment of the Sea
by DreaBean
Summary: Part Thirteen: Truth. The truth finally comes out. Well, sort of. JACKWILL slash.
1. Pain

_Torment of the Sea  
_  
**Part One:** _Pain  
_  
**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me. I just play with them every so often.  
  
**Pairing:** Jack/Will  
  
**Warnings:** SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
**Author:** Vireyda Magodaly  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
As a pirate, he'd had many wounds, many brands. His body was a map of scars and tattoos some of which no one could see. On his right arm his brand of profession, as a pirate was stamped. It had burned and seered his skin, and oh had it hurt. But he had mad no sound. Above that his favorite tattoo, his bird-in-flight was a fanciful portrayal of the freedom he had never felt. Now he could be free.  
  
On the bottom half of his left forearm was an intracate scar, winding this way and that, marring his once smooth skin. It was caused by a Naval Bayonnet. He laid in bed for weeks, his arm growing his stiff from disuse, but never once did the Captain utter a sound.  
  
When he sacked Nassau port he was shot twice in the chest, he never went down, just kept on fighting. Even when the surgeon had to dig to get the two musket balls out, Jack just laughed and drank some rum.  
  
When he was left on the small island to die by his mutunious first mate, all he felt as an all consuming anger. He shouted and cussed, and screamed to no avail. When the anger had burnt itself out, all Jack felt was numb.  
  
When he saw Bootstrap Bill - his best friend- dumped over the side, a cannon to his boots, he just smiled and wished him to a better happier place with lusty mermaids and lots of swag. Then he drank more rum.  
  
When the rum runners found him and offered him passage aboard their ship....for a price, Jack acquiesed. Even when all five men took him roughly and without oil, he made no complaint, just asked for more rum.  
  
When he was sliced in the back in a Tortugan brawl, he just laughed, killed the man and drank some more rum.  
  
He was the stone pirate, he felt nothing and did everything, and he still felt free.  
  
He felt joy when he recieved the Pearl back rightfully in his grasp...but it was nulled by the feeling that there was something missing. Jack ignored it.  
  
He heard of Will and Elizabeth's wedding and like a good best friend he saw Will off. But...there was something different here....  
  
....because when Will sealed his vows to Elizabeth with a kiss, it was all Jack could do not to scream.  
  
= = = = = = = =   
  
TBC in "Scars"   
  
Review!  
  
Cheers!  
  
V.M. 


	2. Scars

Scars

As a blacksmith, Will Turner had many scars. As a man, he had more. He'd almost never seen his father, save once or twice, and he'd lost his mother at the age of eight. That was his biggest emotional scar, he thought. Watching your mother killed when you were only eight.

Then, when he was going to the Caribbean to see the father he never saw, his ship was blown right out from under him by the men he loved to hear about. Pirates. He'd lost all respect for them when he was the only survivor of a ship load of passengers.

He was saved by an angel and that angel grew more beautiful as time passed. His Elizabeth... Will was in love, but he wasn't stupid. He studied long and hard to become what he was good at. Blacksmithing, and sword fighting. He would be the best, just to kill pirates.

Then he met Captain Jack Sparrow. He was just as beautiful as Elizabeth but far more deadly. His skills matched Will's in sword fighting. He had no inclination to kill this -man- and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. And then the -pirate- went and called his father a pirate. Will wanted to kill him. It wasn't right calling a respectable merchant a pirate. But in the end, he had to agree.

He saved Elizabeth, and Jack got his ship back. And Will got a new scar. This one was diagonal across his palm. Elizabeth would have had one, but her father made sure she wouldn't. Will and Jack were left with rum and dirty bandages. It seemed that the only thing connecting the pirate and the blacksmith would be their two identical scars.

But Jack and Will talked while they were in the brig of The Dauntless. About Bootstrap, about love, about pirates, about pain and about scars. Jack pressed their two hands together, their matching wounds pressing together. 'Friends' Jack had said with a small smile. And Will believed him.

Then Jack left, and Will felt like something was drastically missing from his life. He shrugged it off as missing a friend- alright, his only friend- and tried to focus on his up coming wedding. ....Wedding..... Will told every captain in port to tell every captain of every ship they came across to tell Captain Jack Sparrow about Will Turner's wedding.

Will stood, sighing inwardly as tailors fitted him for his wedding. He fixed his hat, and brushed away the rest of his still long hair. He waved away the tailors before they became more of a nuisance than they already were. Will looked to the sea, and didn't sea what he was looking for. The black Pearl wasn't there. He just sighed again, and drank some rum.

Jack arrived a bit later than the rest of the guests, but Will saw him anyway. If anyone else noticed the sudden brilliant smile on the groom's face, no one said anything. Jack sat in the back. The ceremony went smoothly with no mishaps or problems. Will kissed his new wife and looked to Jack for approval.

But there was an expression on Jack's face that suggested that another scar would be wrought from the day's festivities.

An emotional one.

TBC with "Wounds"


	3. Wounds

**A/N:** I realize its been some time since I've updated. Sorry! This is for Candy because she prompted me to update. Even though I think she's already read this. I dunno, but here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I only the plot (and I barely own that, as is.)

Wounds

At the reception, Will hugged Jack closely, "thank you for coming," he whispered in his friends ear.

Jack submitted for a quick moment before pulling away and standing back, some distance between them. "Glad you invited me," he said with a smile.

Will said quietly, "It didn't look like it before..."

Jack inhaled sharply, "Jus' losin' me best mate to the land is all..." Jack said airily.

Will smiled, "I'll visit, you'll visit, I'm not gone Jack."

Jack hugged him again, and even though he had to press his eyes and lips closed against the stream of tears and words he enjoyed the fleeting contact while he could - if only for Will's sake.

Elizabeth called Jack over a moment later, she waved and smiled. He went to hug her too but suddenly she slapped him. "Now, I -know- I didn't deserve THAT!" Jack said, gingerly rubbing his sore cheek.

"Keep your eyes, hands and...whatever else away from my husband! I know of your ways, Captain Sparrow!" she hissed dangerously.

Jack's mouth dropped open, "You know?"! he spluttered as she nodded. "Dear God, don't tell 'im!"

Elizabeth faltered, "you don't want him to know?"

"If I wanted him to know, I'd have told him!" Jack said in slight hysterics.

Elizabeth sighed, "I won't tell him if you won't."

Jack held out a hand. "Done." They shook.

Jack hung around for short while, drinking and chatting with Will. When the groom and now husband begged off and swept his bride off her feet, Jack felt a flash of pain. Will winked at Jack and Jack had enough of himself that wasn't overcome by pain to wink saucily back.

After they left, so did Jack. He left a note for William on the mantel and slipped away. That was where Will found the note the next morning. He opened it, slightly bemused.

_If you ever want to get away from your bonny lass, drop us a line. There is always a place for a Turner on the 'Pearl. Good luck mate-  
Love, Jack_

There letter was signed with a flourish and Will laughed softly, pocketing the letter.

* * *

A couple of months later, Will and Elizabeth were sitting in the parlor when the door burst open. The dark skinned Ana-Maria fell through the threshold. "JACK SPARROWS BEEN STABBED!" 

Will stood and said firmly, "take me to him."

The End.


	4. Blood

Blood

Will and Anamaria hurried through the dark streets of Port Royal. "How'd it happen?" Will panted to Ana's trim form in the darkness.

"Not sure," she said. "'E ain't been the same since...well anyway, we was in a fight, see? And 'e looked at the captain and dropped his sword."

Will interrupted, "purposefully?"

"Aye, he did it conscious. And the captain stabbed Jack righ' through the 'eart."

Will's own heart stopped. "Through the heart!"

"Aye, an' I wasn't finished. The captain missed. Gibbs is with 'e now."

"And where are they?"

"The Black Pearl, foolish boy." Ana nearly vanished in the gathering darkness at the beach near the outskirts of Port Royal.

"Ana!" he hissed, worried.

"'Ere boy!" her voice said from the shallows. He staggered towards the small long boat. "Get in, quickly. Gibbs wants ye there, in case...in case Jack dunnit wake up."

Will shushed her, "don't talk of such things. He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Ana sent him a look he could barely see, "tha's wha' we thought too."

Will sat in the boat as Anamaria rowed them farther and farther away from shore. Jack couldn't be dying. It just wasn't possible. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. The more rational side of Will commented _but the man behind the mask is just that, a man. And therefore mortal._

**Shut up. **Will didn't want to listen to his rational side. He wanted Jack alive. They were best mates. Jack said so. The rational voice spoke up again, _you seem to be putting a lot of merit into what Jack says..._

Again, Will ignored it. They bumped into the hull of the Pearl and with a few whispered commands, a rope was dropped down to them. Will climbed up after Ana. He nodded to the few crew mates he remembered and Ana led him into Jack's cabin.

Hauntingly Mr. Cotton's parrot cried from behind him, just before the door shut, "dead...men...tell...no...tales..."

Will shivered and looked at Jack's face. It was peaceful, and more a moment Will could fool himself into thinking Jack was only sleeping. Gibbs moved out of the way so Will to see fully. "Lad..." Gibbs began. Oh yes, Will could fool himself into thinking Jack was sleeping. Until he saw the blood.

And oh how much blood...

TBC


	5. Agony

**Title: **Agony  
**Author: **'Drea (Vree)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's affiliates. I just like to play with the characters.  
**Rating: **T for now...  
**Warning: **Slash. Homosexual exploits between two consenting male characters. You don't like it...you don't have to read it.**Notes: **It's been ages since I updated and I just got a review today asking for more, so I figured, why not. This is a good a time as any...so here y'go, faithful people. Have fun. And don't kill me because I like Angst. Stupid angst.

* * *

**Agony**

Jack remembered what it was like to have cold metal stuck into his chest. It never felt cold but red hot in pain. Jack made a little choking noise, before he recovered his wits enough to just black out and not embarrass himself with anymore noise.

He was knew he was unconscious, even though he could still hear what was going on around him. Gibbs was trying to sew his wound without much success. After hitting a particularly sore spot, Jack surrendered to the blackness that was gathering at the edges of his consciousness and let go.

Gibbs swore steadily under his breath as he watched the awareness seep out of his friend and captain. He ordered Ana to set a course for Port Royal, and fast, because Jack might not have much time.

Ana, nervously looking over her captain said, "aye Gibbs," then, "...Gibbs?"

"Aye lass?" Gibbs muttered, leaning over Jack with a needle again.

"Do ye...think 'e'll make it?" whispered the Quartermaster, her voice heavy with fear. She was shaking, her hand still on the knob of the door, unable to leave, her eyes focused on the slack face of her friend and captain.

Gibbs sat up and locked eyes with Ana. "No, Ana. I don't."

Ana hurried away, scared for her captain and the whelp who'd be far more affected by her captain's death than he would care to admit. She set the course and ordered full sail ahead. She only hoped they'd make it there in time.

Gibbs continued to sew tiny stitches into Jack's skin, such tiny stitches any lady would be envious for their embroidery. Gibbs was trying to make it as painless as possible for his captain. There was rum there, but for once Gibbs didn't drink any of it. He continued to pour it on the wound. He leaked water into Jack's mouth just so he wouldn't dehydrate.

When they arrived in Port Royal soon after, Ana was sent off to get Will Turner the second and Gibbs only hoped Jack would hold off long enough to say good bye to his best mate.

Will arrived, and almost looked relieved that Jack still breathed. Then Gibbs moved out of the way. "Lad..." The blood stained the bed, Jack's clothes, it dripped on the floor, it was everywhere. Will's face drained of color.

Then...with a Herculean effort, Jack opened his eyes. He was in agony, his chest was on fire, and he felt like he was going to die. Then his eyes landed on William's.

And the agony in his chest could not compare to the agony in his heart.

* * *

There you have it folks. William gets to see Jack right before he dies. I mean...um...you didn't just read that. I have several more parts typed up and ready to update, but like always, my personal life is big time WHOA with the being busy. Damn you RL, damn you! Ask me nicely and maybe I'll update sooner.

_ 'Drea  
(formerly known as Vireyda Magodaly) _


	6. Torture

**Title:** Torture: Part Six  
**Author: **'Drea  
**Summary: **Jack begins to heal. With Will's help.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's affiliates. I barely even own this idea.  
**Rating: **PG-13, for now.

* * *

**Torture**

"Whelp..." Jack said, his voice harsh and dry.

Will's finger descended on his lips, stopping any more words from escaping. "Don't talk," was the quiet response from the worried blacksmith.

Jack would have gladly forfeited anymore words as long as Will kept touching him. But, when the finger was moved away, Jack said, "what're ya doin' here?" he slurred.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" Will said lightly, sitting in the chair next to the bed heavily.

"When have I ever listened?" Jack said with a glimmer of his old humor. He chuckled lightly but it was cut short as he grimaced in pain.

Will growled at him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, neither men noticing when Ana and Gibbs left the room. Will eyed the still wet blood. "We should get you out of those clothes," he said contemplatively.

Jack's eyes widened, giving him a comical look. He cleared his throat, muttering, "well, lad, I didn't think you had it in ya."

Will frowned, not understanding. "Jack..." he said slowly, "you're covered in blood, and laying in a pool of it. You should get changed," he said, as though talking to a child.

"Easier said than done lad..." Jack said, adeptly covering his disappointment. The disappointment soon diminished as he felt Will lifting him gently and settling him in a cushioned chair. "What..." then Will started tearing off the covers and sheets on the mattress. He cleaned up the rest of the blood on the floor and opened the windows to let in the light and air.

"If you want to get well, Jack, then you have to let in the sun." Will continued to put new sheets and cottony blankets on the bed. "Where do you keep your clothes?" Jack pointed wordlessly to the closet bunk not too far away.

As Will found more clothes for Jack to wear, Jack wondered how they were going to go about doing this. As he thought, Jack found himself shirtless and sash-less in front of the young blacksmith without warning.

"Will!" Jack yelped, more out of surprise, then pain. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Will continued to dress him and undress him until he was in clean clothes, and again, gently lifted the captain into his clean, dry bed. Jack lay back, sleepy. He smiled at Will who sat in a chair by his side. "Go to sleep Jack, I'm watching over you," Will whispered.

Jack's chest and side were in absolute torture right now, from being aggravated and moved, but there was no worse torture than having Will Turner in the room.

But God, what a blissful torture it was.

TBC

'Drea


	7. Anguish

**Title: **Torment of the Sea: Anguish  
**Author: **'Drea  
**Pairing: **Jack/Will  
**Rating: **Still PG/PG-13ish.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's affiliates. I only like to play with them.

**Thanks to all the reviews who have been resurrected for this fic. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I'm revamping as I go, because my grammar two years ago? Non-existant. My grammar now: Well...let's just say it's exists somewhere in my head. Thank you, so much!**

* * *

Anguish

Will was confused, which was something he was often, but never enjoyed. He particularly didn't enjoy being confused about his friendship with Jack. Since Jack gave off such mixed signals, that was. For the life of him, he still couldn't figure out Jack's comment when Will had said he wanted to get Jack out of his clothes._ 'I didn't think you had it in ya..'_ What on God's green Earth did _that_ mean?

Watching Jack sleep out of the corner of his eyeWill suddenly understood. He turned to face Jack fully._ Did that mean...?_ Shaking his head vigorously, Will banished the thought from his mind. He couldn't afford to follow his thoughts in that vein. Jack was sick and needed his help, not his sudden lust.

Will brushed Jack's hair out of his face. "Gibbs?" he called quietly and the man stuck is head into the cabin. "Got any water?" he asked when Gibbs looked at him blankly.

"Aye, Will." Gibbs handed him a metal cup of water and Will gratefully took a sip. The tired blacksmith stretched. "Will?" Gibbs asked when Will attention focused on Jack again.

"Aye?" Will answered, turning his attention to the older man.

"You should keep Jack with you. It's not safe for us here." Gibbs cared for Jack deeply, and it was only partly his worry over Jack's percarious position that he suggested Jack go home with Will. It was mostly, however, the desire to see Jack happy.

"It's not safe to move him either." Will sighed. "As long as Norrington is none the wiser, you are safe." The blacksmith rolled his eyes at his own comment. "As unlikely as that may seem."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Our thanks, lad. Jack...he missed you. Even though he'd never admit it." He watched Will's reaction closely and was pleasantly surprised.

Will grinned softly, the lines in his face softening as he gazed down at Jack. "Of course he won't. Go sleep now, Gibbs."

"Aye lad...and lad?" Will looked at him again. "Don't hurt him."

Will glared in frustration at Gibb's swerving back. _Don't hurt him._ He huffed in derision at the drunken pirate. He might not have understood what Gibbs meant; but he did understand that the rest of the crew knew something he didn't. Will despaired, cryptic statements seemed to be notorious with his pirate friends.

Jack mumbled something in his sleep. Will leaned forward, to check to see if Jack had a fever. Suddenly, Jack's hand grabbed his, and linked their fingers together. Jack muttered something else, and that time it was definitely: "Will..."

"Jack?" he whispered. He watched as Jack's face twisted with something. It was obviously painful, but it didn't seem to be his wound.

"Will...oh God...Will...please...don't leave me..." A tear trailed down Jack's unmarred cheek. It clicked; suddenly Will understood. He knew what Jack's face was twisted with.

It was anguish.

* * *

TBC

'Drea


	8. Tenderness

**Title: **Tenderness  
**Author: **'Drea  
**Rating: **For now? Eh...PG13ish.  
**Summary: **Will's not nearly as thick as he wants Jack to think. Hee hee.  
**Warning: **Gratuitous snuggling? Oh wait, that's next chapter...  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own two used tickets to AWE though...woot.  
**Author's Notes: **It's been two years since I started this story and since there is no timeline (well, not really) we can safely call this an AU now. This is set sometime after CotBP but before DMC and AWE. So let's just pretend they didn't happen. Kay? On a different note, thank you to everyone whose reviewed, especially the ones that came back after two years of waiting. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Tenderness

Will gazed at Jack for a long moment before reaching down to lay his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I won't leave you Jack," he whispered, leaning down farther to whisper in Jack's ear, "wake up, now." When no response was forthcoming, Will shook his friend gently. "Come _on _Jack. Wake up!"

With a start, Jack opened his eyes blearily. "Wha' tis it whelp?" he asked blankly, his voice thick and slurred.

"You were having a nightmare," Will said softly, reaching out to wipe away the tear before Jack could stop him.

Jack's lips twisted bitterly, thinking about the dream. "Aye," he said, keeping his tone light. "And I dun' wanna talk about it," he finished quickly when Will opened his mouth with questions.

Will looked down at their linked fingers, his face neutral, and said evenly, "Jack? I'd like my hand back."

The pirate looked down at their tightly entwined fingers. He blanched and Jack let go convulsively. "Sorry."

Will grinned at the expression on his face. "S'all right." There was an awkward pause. "You should eat something," Will said when the silence verged on uncomfortable.

"Rather sleep," Jack said with a pointed yawn that Will ignored. He pouted when Will gave him a severe look.

"Eat," commanded Will.

"Sleep," countered Jack petulantly.

Ignoring Jack, Will called to Ana, "Could you bring us some food and fresh water? The captain needs to eat!" He vaguely heard Ana Maria's reply back but his attention was already back on Jack.

"I still wanna sleep," muttered Jack, snuggling into the covers. When he was asleep, he could dream that Will wasn't married and that he and Jack were...just were.

"You can sleep after," Will said, breaking Jack from his thoughts. "It'll make me happy," he said firmly.

Jack fell silent. He hoped not, but he could Will's face hard to read lately and the blacksmith wasn't giving him any clues.

As Jack ate the food placed in front of him, Will asked, "anything else you want? _Besides _sleep?"

"A bath would be nice lad," Jack said without thinking, then froze as he realized what he had just said.

"Right." As Will was leaving the room he paused and called back, "I_ knew _you just wanted me to take off your clothes." Then he winked and was gone.

Jack was frozen to the bed, was Will teasing him. _Will _was _teasing _him. "Oh dear God..." he mumbled, eyeing the door dubiously.

After the bread, meat and cheeses were gone, Jack shed his clothes slowly, and with Will's help climbed into the wooden tub. "Wash me back?" Jack asked. "Dried blood is rather," he paused, "uncomfortable." Will nodded slowly and dampened a cloth in the warm water.

"If I hurt you?..." Will said as he laid the cloth on his friends back, "just tell me."

"Aye, " Jack said, stiffening.

With soft, gentle touches the blood was washed from Jack's back. "There," Will said quietly, afraid to break the spell. After his intial tenseness, Jack relaxed into Will's touches, leaning back against his hands in boneless trust.

Jack didn't know if Will knew about his feelings, but if he did, Jack wished Will would be angry.

Because his tenderness was murder.

TBC

'Drea


	9. Questionable

**Title:** Questionable  
**Author: **'Drea  
**Part:** 9/?  
**Pairing:** Jack/Will, mostly  
**Summary:** What Elizabeth knows can't do much more than hurt her.  
**Notes:** This is the last one I have typed up on my computer. Everything else is written in hand somewhere in a notebook. I'm going to search for them while y'all read this. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Never will. Damn.

* * *

Questionable

Will breathed a deep sigh of relief as the door closed behind him. He went and got fresh linen and rum. By the time that Will returned to the cabin, Jack was already in his bed, clothed to the waist and waiting for Will. The blacksmith took another moment to compose himself, and rearrange his face into something less strained and he strode into the room.

"Alright Jack, here you go," Will said neutrally. Jack looked up at him in surprise so Will handed him the rum.

Jack focused on the bottle. "You," he said reverently, "are a God."

Will grinned. "You're welcome." He watched as Jack settled himself on the bed, covering his waist and taking the ugly wound from view. He only winced once but Will wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Jack patted the seat on his bed. "Sit. Talk," he commanded, breaking Will from his increasingly morose thoughts.

Will sat obediently. "Talk about...?" he asked, waiting for Jack's cue, as always.

"Something. Everything," _Anything to keep me from kissing you, _he thought bitterly. "How's Elizabeth?" Jack asked on a whim, then inwardly cringed at his own stupidity.

"Probably worried sick," Will said with a wry grin, acknowledging that Jack didn't really want to talk about the girl. He wondered for a minute what Elizabeth was doing, and wondered doubly why she had suddenly become second fiddle.

Jack laughed, more out of spite than pity. "Then why don't you go talk to her?" he asked, not truly interested in the girl's welfare, but out of sick curiousity.

"I'm not leaving you," Will said firmly. "Elizabeth can deal well enough on her own." He believed that Elizabeth would be hurt that Will was staying so far away, but knew that she would enjoy the alone time.

There was a slightly awkward silence around the statement and Jack took a large gulp of the forbidden rum. "Aye..." Jack murmured around his bottle, "I'm sure the lass can take care of herself."

Will leaned back and stretched, his back cracking with an audible pop. His shirt rode up, showing the sparse trail of hair that led down into his loose trousers. Jack's breathing hitched in shock. Will raised an eyebrow at him, "Jack..?"

"Aye?" Jack said, trying not to sound strained.

"Are you allright?" Will asked skeptically, staring at Jack.

"Aye." Jack took another long pull from the bottle. He cleared his throat after, fighting for something to say. He took solace in the bottle again. "Drink of the gods, this is."

"Aye," Will agreed, stealing the bottle. "But now; its time for you to sleep." He put the bottle away across the room, where Jack would have to stand and walk towards in order to get it.

"Not tired..." Jack complained over a yawn, already half asleep.

"I'm sure," Will said disbelievingly. He pulled the covers up to Jack's chin. He brushed a kiss over Jack's forehead and whispered, "I'm going to go talk to...I'll be back soon." He left the room.

Jack huffed out a sigh of derision.

* * *

"Beth?" called Will, opening and closing the door to their house. He hung up his coat on the empty peg by the door. "Elizabeth?" he called again, walking toward the stairs.

"Will?" Elizabeth cried, appearing on the landing of the balcony. "How is he?"

"He's faring much better," Will answered, starting up the stairs to join her. "His wound his healing well, but I think he's having nightmares."

Elizabeth sighed. "Poor Jack. What are they about? Has he told you?" she asked, leading him the rest of the way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"No," Will answered honestly. "But I believe they're about me."

Elizabeth froze mid-step, stiff in his embrace. "What?" she whispered, her eyes wide and panicked.

Will noted her reaction and filed it away for later. He shrugged. "He asked me to leave him," he answered nonchalantly.

"Are you?" his wife asked sharply, stepping out of his arms and turning to face him.

Will gave her a level look. "Not right now," he answered back, just as sharply. "I think he still needs help."

"Of course," Elizabeth said benignly. "Come to bed, Will. Jack can wait until morning." She tried to tug him towards the bed, but he resisted.

He resisted easily. "I can't," he said evenly, "I told Jack that I'd be back soon. He's still not well," he emphasized to her, squeezing her hand once and letting her go to step backwards towards the door.

"I see," Elizabeth said faintly. "Do you want me...?" she began softly, but Will cut her off.

"No," he interuppted. "I need you to distract Norrington."

"I see," she repeated. "I do hope Jack the best," she said acidly before disappearing behind her changing curtains.

Will smiled secretively, shutting the door behind him with a click. Elizabeth knew.

And that was questionable indeed.

* * *

TBC

**Notes: **I don't mean to paint Will like a martyred lover or Elizabeth as a heinous bitch. She just needs to be jealous for my purposes. Sorry.

'Drea


	10. Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Author: **'Drea  
**Part: **11/?  
**Rating: **Now? PG-13, Light R  
**Summary: ** Will's not as dumb as he looks. Promise.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, as always. Please don't sue, I need my money for college.  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay guys, but seriously, as happy as I am that 31 people alerted me, and 15 people favorited this story, I got like...six reviews. I'm not really all that pleased with that turn out, considering this seems to be a real popular story. How about this. All y'all that alerted this story who have read this chapter, review, and I'll type up Part 11: Shock. 'Cause seriously. Six reviews? Pfft. My first chapter got like 15. I'm going to forget about this story again if y'all don't help me remember it.

* * *

Unexpected

Jack couldn't sleep. This wasn't an odd occurrence, he had been sleeping much more since his unfortunate meeting with the sharp end of a knife. It was still early, and he was wide awake. He was waiting for Will to return from the mainland. When he was sitting by Jack side it was easier to close his eyes and let the world slip away for just a little longer.

It made him nervous; what was he going to do when William left for good?

He was wrenched from his thoughts when the door to his inner cabin opened and Will stepped through. "Jack?" he asked, surprised. "You're still awake?"

Jack flicked a glance at him. "Aye. 'M 'wake."

Will gave him a vaguely disapproving look as he took off his fresh over coat and hung it on a peg on the wall. "You shouldn't be," he reprimanded without heat, sitting in the chair beside Jack to look at him closely.

"Couldn't sleep," the pirate said shortly, looking away after a moment of almost uncomfortable silence. Will took the time to study Jack, cataloging his color and demeanor. The wound, although covered with linen was no longer bleeding enough to show through the white bandages, and Jack's healthy glow was slowly returning to his cheeks. He was pale, but not dangerously so. Will smiled.

"Why's that?" he asked, leaning his elbows on his knees, tilting his upper body slightly forward.

Jack fidgeted for a minute before shrugging with a slight wince. "Nightmares," he said on a whim, wincing again when Will's interested expression melted into one of concern.

The boy watched as his friend and pirate fidgeted some more before coming to a quick and rash conclusion. "Move over," he said suddenly, toeing off his shoes.

Jack shot him a confused look. "Why?" he asked, genuinely not understanding why. Will just made a small shooing motion with his hands and Jack slowly slid over to the left side of the large bed, leaving the right side free.

Will tugged his white shirt over his head and before Jack could get a chance to gape inappropriately, the blacksmith slid into the bed with him. Will looked up at Jack innocently. "When I was younger, Mrs. Brown used to let me climb into bed with her. Is this better?" he asked, and Jack nodded mutely. Will hid his grin behind an over exaggerated yawn. "Good night," he said evenly.

"Mm-hmm..." Jack said, mumbling his words and slumping his body into the mattress, feigning sleep until he heard Will's breathing even out, and the blacksmiths body relax into the sheets. He slid closer, wrapping himself around Will to the best of his ability, pillowing his head on Will's chest.

He didn't see Will smiling in the darkness.

* * *

For a couple of nights, Will would climb into bed with Jack, keeping both of their nightmares away and their bodies warm. Will would feign his own sleep until Jack would cuddle closer before he himself would rest. 

But, in the morning, Jack would wake alone. Will would visit Elizabeth then, in the early hours of the morning and come back to the ship with a smile pasted on his face. A smile, Jack mused, that he had worn several times himself.

And it hurt. It hurt more than Jack was willing to admit, because it hurt. It hurt because William didn't know what climbing into bed with Jack really meant, and it hurt because Jack didn't have the words to tell him. It hurt because Will would find his comfort elsewhere while Jack had empty arms and no promises.

His only consolation was that he was finally getting stronger. Although the wound in his chest still pulled, it no longer bled at any given moment and Jack could move without pain.

Physically.

Will entered the cabin around noon only a few days after his original sojourn into Jack's bed. He looked wild for a moment, before lighting on Jack's still form on the edge of the bed. Something in his eyes flared and his mouth twisted. "The _Pearl_ has to leave," he said without preamble, but the look in his face declared retribution for trying to get out of the bed.

"Why?" Jack asked, ignoring Will's ire but slipping back into the bed all the same.

"Norrington has seen you from the rocks. He's told me that you must go, and he will give you a head start." Will turned to relay that information to Gibbs, but Jack's distraught noise halted him.

"Why is he giving us a start? Not that I mind, really, but..." Jack trailed off, watching Will shift from side to side in the doorway.

"He just...is. Don't argue Jack." Will turned again to go but again, Jack stopped him.

"Are you goin' home?" he asked seriously, and Will finally stopped moving nervously.

Will's lips turned up in a jaunty grin. "Aye." He raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Can I go tell Gibbs to set course now...Captain?"

Jack blinked at him dumbly. "I'm sorry?"

Will huffed out a sigh. "I am home, Jack. I've packed my things and they're in the crews quarters. I need to go give your orders to Gibbs, sir. What are your orders? Sir?"

But Jack didn't focus on Will's half-amused, half-pleading tone. He tilted his head to one side. "Staying?" he asked, finally.

"Yes, Jack," Will said gently. "I'm staying here. I'm home."

Well. That was unexpected.

* * *

TBC

Remember what I said, y'all. Little purply-blue button. Review. Thanks.

'Drea


	11. Shock

**Title: **Shock  
**Author:** 'Drea  
**Part: **11/13?  
**Rating: **PG13/R -- (We're finally getting up there, folks!)  
**Summary:** Will finally does something about it.  
**Warning: **None that I can think of...  
**Notes: **Remember what I said about reviews? Yeah, would love them. Y'all did great this last chapter, kicked me up to_ 80_, you did, and that's a record. How's 'bout we gets to_ 95,_ yeah? I like that number.   
**Dedication:** This one is for Alessariddle, because her four lines of "I love it" made my week. Thanks, hon.

* * *

Shock

It took two days to reach Tortuga, but the time was well spent getting William's things moved from the crews quarters back to Jack's cabin. When Will grumbled about getting special treatment, Jack countered back with the reasoning 'who else would take care of ol' Jack?' and Will gave in gracefully.

The sail to the pirate haven was otherwise uneventful, only broken by nightmares and the occasional argument. William was usually the one that ended the situation on both accounts. Although Jack was healing nicely, he was in no fit condition to anything other than walk about or steer the ship.

He, of course, complained about that at every interval. William was firm with him, never belittling him in front of the crew unless Jack made a scene - as he was wont to do- and carefully reminded him that if he set himself back he'd never be able to use his sword arm again. That usually shut Jack up fairly quickly.

When Mart yelled, "Sail ho!" from the nest, Jack very nearly jumped into action, before seeing Ana Maria's, Gibbs' and Will's disapproving glares. He slumped his shoulders and left the deck, stumbling only once and none of the crew could be certain if it was pain or purpose.

Will went after him. "Jack," he said carefully, his hands raised in placation before the irate captain.

"Who," Jack asked dangerously, "is captain of this ship?"

"You are," Will said simply. "Sir."

"Then why," Jack continued in the same tone, "do you insist on taking that from me?!"

Will crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door, striking an unconcerned pose. "Because," he said evenly, "when you push too hard and die, who else would take the Pearl?" Jack deflated almost instantly, running a hand through his mess of dreads and braids. "I don't mean to undermine your authority, Jack, really, but I reckon its better than hurting yourself more." Jack shrugged, sitting on the bed with a long, heartfelt sigh. "Jack, why did you throw down your blade in that fight?"

Jack froze. "None of yours, Will," he said sharply.

"I think it is some of mine," Will said firmly. "Ana Maria said that you were fighting just fine, and the man said something, something that no one else could helpfully catch and you just threw down your blade. Why?"

"Leave it!" Jack snapped, wincing when he breathed in too sharply and his chest twinged.

"No!" Will snapped. "Tell me!"

"Because I wanted to die!" Jack snapped back, then froze again, looking horrified. Will imagined his face looked much the same. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack cut him off with a harsh movement. "Shut up, Whelp!" he shouted. "You don't know anything!" he hissed, ignoring the pain in his chest to lean forward into Will's shocked face. "And it will stay that way."

The captain got up and stormed as well as he could out of the cabin, striding up to the helm, forcibly removing Ana from it and steering pointedly in the opposite direction of the Spanish Galleon.

-

Will found Jack alone on deck the night they docked at Tortuga. The two hadn't spoken more than four words to each other since their argument in the cabin. Will slept in one of the extra crews hammocks, and only tended to Jack when he was needed.

Jack was leaning against the railing, staring out to the open sea, a half full bottle of rum dangling from between two fingers. Will made enough noise walking up to him so that Jack wouldn't be surprised when he placed a hand on his captain's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured in Jack's ear.

"No worries," Jack said glibly, taking another swallow. "I was out of line too," he said simply, and Will gaped at him. The captain laughed at his flustered expression.

"Is that your version of an apology?" Will asked a moment after he'd gathered his wits back up. "Because it was sadly lacking."

"Where I lack in one area," Jack said lewdly, "I more than make up for in others."

"I'm sure you do," Will demurred. He thought for a minute that Jack wanted him to go to shore and buy him a woman, and he asked as much a moment later.

"Nay, lad," Jack answered, surprised at the offer, but no less grateful, "still a bit sore y'know. It's probably from moving too much, or so my doctor tells me."

Will grinned, glad they were back on an even keel. "Well, then you can keep me company. I've no head for women tonight." Will turned back towards their cabin and stopped, closing his eyes. "I really just said that," he muttered to himself.

Jack blinked at his friend and comrade before laughing uproariously at him. "You did at that, whelp. C'mon, mate, lets get pissed."

They walked to their cabin together and Jack laid back on the bed, resting himself for a long moment before looking at the silent Will. The ex-smith looked at Jack for a long moment. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, after searching about for a topic that he deemed safe.

"I've been better," Jack admitted. "I'd be better if I were into my cups," he hinted teasingly, and Will rolled his eyes.

"You don't need my help getting drunk," he clarified, waving his hand at the bottle on the table to prove his point. "You probably don't need me at all," he joked, going to stand, and stopping in surprise when Jack grabbed his knee. "Jack?" he asked.

"I need you," Jack said seriously, and Will stared at him in frightened silence. Then Jack broke into a grin. "You should see the look on your face!" he howled, falling back on the bed in laughter.

Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, running the scene over in his mind. Jack's giggles tapered off as he saw the calculating look fall over Will's features. The blacksmith tilted his head to one side in a coquettish manner strangely reminiscent of Jack's own quizzical head tilt. He stalked forward, each foot firmly placed and he crawled sinuously up the bed to look down at the dazed Jack. "Jack..." he whispered, leaning down slightly lower, positioning his arms to frame Jack's face.

"Aye?" Jack answered breathlessly, growing harder than he'd ever been before in his life without being touched in any way.

Will smiled predatorily. "When are you going to shut up and fuck me?"

Jack just stared up at him in shock.

* * *

TBC

Hope you liked this one. I pretty much rewrote it from the original sucky version. Jack was a wimp in that one. Now he just finds it funny to tease Will. I think he might be going to regret that, don't you?

Remember to pressed the purpleyblue button of doom. It makes me a happy writer.

3

'Drea


	12. Secrets

**Title: **Secrets  
**Author:** 'Drea  
**Rating: **PG, this one  
**Summary: **Everyone has a secret to tell. Especially our two boys.  
**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Unfortunately.

**Yeah, read the Note, okay, it's important!!**

**Note: **Okay, so I just snuck this one in there because I realized in the long run I never answer some huge questions. Mainly, 'what the fuck is up with Jack' and 'What happened between Will and Liz' so I added this in there. That and, I'm moving in 20 days and I've finally packed up most of my desk. That includes the handwritten last two chapters. So not only do y'all get a bonus chapter it means you don't have to wait for another month. I was going email all y'all faithful reviewers but FFN took out the email thing in everyones profile. I was not going to PM seventeen different people. Since I'm planning on elongating this fic from its original 13 chapters, if y'all want to start an email list just PM me your email and I'll get it started. The way the 13th (now 14th) chapter ends leaves everything under the sun open for a new story. Okay...I think that's it. I'm shutting the fuck up now.

* * *

Secrets

_- Jack -_

Ana Maria watched the man in the corner, shadows hiding his face. He had dark skin like her, she could tell, but otherwise his features were non-distinctive, a blur in the foggy haze and catching shadows. She thumped Jack on the arm and gestured towards him. "Know 'im?" she asked.

Jack Sparrow tilted his head to one side, turning his face towards Ana while looking at the man in the corner. "No," he said honestly. "Never seen 'im before."

The mulatto nodded. "We've go' trouble then." She turned to the man sleeping on the table just behind her. She looked at the watered down Ale in her mug, shrugged ruefully at her captain and tossed it in Gibbs' face. "Oi! Wake up you!" she shouted at him.

Gibbs sat up like a shot, already frowning. "Don't you know," he began heatedly, shaking his fist at her, "that's it's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping?!"

Ana Maria gave him a bored look. "Aye," she said exaggeratedly, "it's bad luck to let your captain get killed too," she added knowingly. She flicked her eyes towards the man in the corner. Gibbs did too.

"Trouble?" he asked, already going for his sword.

"'Bout to be," Jack said as the man stood with a scrape of his chair that echoed in the sudden silence. He stood as well as the unknown man sauntered up to him. "'Lo, mate," Jack said easily, rocking back on his heels.

"Jack Sparrow. I challenge you to a duel."

Silence. Then Jack snorted. "A wha?"

The large African narrowed his eyes at the captain. "I wish to fight you. Now." He unsheathed a sword and small dagger, dropping in a strange fighting stance.

Jack shot a look at Ana who merely raised an eyebrow in response. Jack shrugged. "All right," he said, unsheathing his own sword with his left hand. The man stared at him until the silence and the stillness grew uncomfortable. "What?" he snapped.

"Fight me with your hand that you trust. Do not 'go easy' on me," the man snapped back. Jack looked down at his hands, shrugged and switched sword arms. "Thank you."

Before Jack could reply, the man attacked in a swirl of movement. He attacked Jack in a ruthless flurry of graceful offence, never letting Jack step down off defensive. A jab there, a swipe here, until Jack was only growing tired.

He wasn't Jack Sparrow for nothing. In a simple twist, he pulled himself to the side, sticking out his booted foot and tripping the charging African. The man went down and Jack kicked his sword out of his hand. He crouched at the fallen man's side. "Now, mate," the pirate said evenly, "I could let you go, or I could kill you. Which would you prefer."

"Let me go, with honor," the African muttered, and Jack nodded once, stood and turned to walk away. Ana's cry turned him back around, bringing his sword up to block the small dagger. "What do you know of honor?" he spat. The African leaned in very close to Jack's ear. "My name is Ajani, and I have a brother in Port Royale." Jack tensed. "He will kill your precious William Turner, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why?" spat Jack, struggling minutely.

Ajani smiled. "Because he's yours."

Jack stared at him for a long moment, and dropped his sword. He'd forgotten what pain really felt like a moment after.

_- Will -_

William walked into his home he shared with Elizabeth to find Norrington standing in the parlor, a sour look sitting upon his features. "Norrington," he said uneasily, crossing his arms over his chest. "How may I help you?"

James gave him a languorous look and said sedately, "let us take our discussion to the library, Mr. Turner."

Will's chest tightened, but he nodded once. "Of course," he demurred, leading the way into the library. "What's going on, Commodore?" he asked again behind closed doors.

James glanced significantly out the window towards the sea. "Why has the _Black Pearl _been sitting outside our waters for the last week, Mr. Turner?"

"I assure you, I have no idea," Will began, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. "Is Jack causing trouble?"

"Surprisingly, no, only one person has been seen leaving the ship and returning to the ship. That's you, Mr. Turner. Now, I'm willing to make a deal with you." James waited until Will nodded tersely, and he smiled. "There has never been any lost love between us, Will, but in this case, let us speak as friends instead of enemies."

"Fine," Will said tensely. "James."

James smiled again. "Will, do you love Elizabeth?"

Will gaped at him. "I don't see what that has to do with any–" James cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I meant no disrespect. Answer me honestly, as a friend."

"I used to," Will admitted. "And I still do...sometimes."

"Sometimes?" the commodore questioned, stepping slightly closer to Will.

"I find that," the blacksmith responded, "my love for her is more of a sisterly kind, than of a loving kind."

James' face lit up from the inside, his smile brighter and his eyes a touch lighter. "Will, if you wish to sail with the...pirate you call your friend, then leave me to wed Elizabeth. And I will give you a days head start."

Will wasn't convinced. "Why?" he asked unrelentingly, crossing his arms over his chest again.

The commodore hesitated. "So I can be with the woman I love...and you could be with the _woman_ you do." There was something in the way that James said 'woman' that Will locked on and paused for. He looked up at the commodore and raised an incredulous eyebrow. James nodded. "Go," he said gently, "Elizabeth has had the maids packing your things."

"Elizabeth?" Will said, shocked once again. "She was in on this?"

James' smile was a touch sad around the edges and Will wondered exactly what his wife had told him. "Just go, Will."

Will hesitated for the briefest moment then held out his hand. "Good bye, Commodore Norrington. Good luck."

Norrington shook his hand, and waited until Will had left the room, collected his things and left the house before wrapping his arms around his chest and staring out to sea with a pensive look on his lined face.

-

Ana Maria watched as Jack leaned tiredly against the wheel of the _Pearl _his eyes firmly on the back of William Turner instead of the horizon where it should have been. There was a thin line of tension between the two, pulling tight when one was too far away from the other. When Jack's eyes left Will's form, Will would turn and stare longingly in his captain's direction.

Ana didn't know what had transpired between the two the night before, but whatever had happened left the two of them upset and unfulfilled. Jack hadn't slept and Will had been woken from a pile of canvas and rope early that morning.

It had to have been bad for Jack to kick Will out of their cabin, and as it seemed, their bed. Ana watched for a moment longer before sighing in irritation. She turned away from her two friends and stormed off into the fos'c'le.

Let them keep their secrets.

* * *

TBC

Okay so, my time line's a little messed up. The first part is obviously before the third chapter, Wounds. The second part is between parts nine and ten. The third part is after eleven. The next instalment, "Truth" is going to take place before part three of this one, and after this one. Clear?

Review, remember, you review with an email or PM me with an email and I'll keep y'all posted, so there aren't anymore two year long hiatus', yeah?

Enjoy!

'Drea


	13. Truth

**Title:** Torment of the Sea: Truth  
**Part: **13/??  
**Summary: **The truth finally comes out.  
** Pairing:** Jack/Will (and some vague others)**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, it belongs to Gore Verbinski, Ted Elliot and Terry Russio.  
**Timeline:** Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. No Dead Man's Chest or End of the World. Yet.  
**Notes:** I live! I promise! I live! I hope everyone is still sticking with this story, I know it's been forever. I moved around, my show ate my life (drove me to drink, and I haven't slept in a month) and it's finals week but I needed a break and some Jack/Will slash. So here it is. Truth. The next installment will be entitled Trust and if it's not out in like...a month, shoot me. Kay?

* * *

Truth 

It was Gibbs, ultimately who decided to approach Will during the watch that night. Although it had been at Ana's prodding he finally made his way over to where the boy sat looking out over the horizon. "Wha' are you lookin' at?" he asked.

"The point where the sky meets the water," Will replied absently. "Even when the colors change, that line never does." He looked at Gibbs. "How much did Ana bribe you to come over here?" he asked easily.

The old pirate huffed. "She didn't have to do nuffin'!" he protested though Will just looked on, vaguely amused. "A'right, so she hinted a lot." Gibbs muttered something about women and ships that Will ignored. "What happened, lad?"

Will snorted. "What didn't?" he asked.

Gibbs pursed his lips. "Ah," he said succinctly. "So he told you."

The blacksmith turned to the older pirate in astonishment. "Did everyone know but me?" he questioned angrily. Gibbs didn't have to answer, the overwhelming pity in his expression froze Will from the inside out. "I was, wasn't I," he said to himself. "That's why Jack threw down his blade; because of me."

"Now lad," Gibbs hastened to say, but Will cut him off with a harsh gesture.

"No, Gibbs," Will said. "He kicked me out of the room because he thought I was…mocking him. I understand now." The blacksmith's jaw set and he glared out at the innocent horizon. "Fine," he growled stiffly. "If that's the way Jack's going to be, then he can come out here to me."

"You know that's not likely to happen," Gibbs said.

Some of the tension bled out of Will's shoulders. "No," he admitted. "But I can dream, can I not?" he whispered softly. Gibbs left him alone out on the deck, searching out Ana in her own cabin, relaying his information in a hushed whisper.

The mulatto's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood. "Don't wait up Joshamee," she snarled. "And if you give me any of your superstitious bullshite…" she warned when he opened his mouth to comment, "I'm going to kill you myself." She stormed out of her own room making for Jack's with intent.

Once she was out of sight lines, Gibbs crossed himself.

-

Ana didn't knock on her captain's door, she just barged in on him. Jack turned away from the window where he was standing staring out over the water. "Will," he said without looking, "I thought I…"

"Shut up, Cap'n," Ana Maria said before he could embarrass himself. "You and I must have words." She shut the door behind her with a quiet but foreboding thud.

"None of yours, Ana," Jack said warningly.

"Bullshite," she countered in the same tone. "It became my business when William couldn't perform the duties I gave him because of sleeping on ropes and your conversation." Jack looked away. "You really think he was mocking you?" she asked him at once.

"Aye," Jack said harshly. "The boy loves his Elizabeth, don't you remember his crusade to save her?" he spat at her.

Ana frowned, affecting an injured face and hurt tone. "But Jack," she said quietly, and the use of his first name brought his head up. "Wouldn't you come save me if Hector had taken me away from you?"

"Wha..? Annie, of _course_ I would!" He took a step forward, drawing up short at her sudden wide smile. "An..a?" he asked.

"You just admitted you'd come and save me," she reminded him. "William was doing much of the same thing."

Jack scoffed. "Aye, but I would hardly go and marry you after." He quickly backtracked, "no offense." She laughed at him for a moment, her features softening. "Don't look at me like that Annie," he warned.

"Jack…" she said fondly, before abruptly changing tacks again. "If you don't get your arse out there and apologize to the boy, he will one day move on without you."

For a long moment Jack was silent, refusing to meet her eyes before finally he said, "what should I care?" Ana drew in a great breath, ready to expel the poison of her words when he waved his hand for her silence. "The boy can do what he likes, can't he?"

Instead, she slapped him and he grunted in surprise. "If you don't love him, Jack Sparrow, then my name isn't Ana Maria Hawkins!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "And if you don't love Jack Sparrow, then why were you willing to die for him?" Jack didn't answer. "You can lie to me all you like, Jack…" she said finally, "but to yourself, sometime you're going to have to tell the truth."

She left the room then, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He sat heavily, his eyes on the door as 4 bells chimed, then 8, signifying the end of William's watch. The door didn't open. He wasn't going to come.

* * *

William waited for eight bells to chime and when they did, he froze looking at the cabin door. It didn't open, not five minutes nor ten minutes after. Jack wasn't going to come. He turned around away from the room he had once considered half his to curl up in the ropes that he had made his bed in the night before.

The door opened behind him and closed with a solid thud. Against William's better judgment, he turned and looked Jack in the eye. "What do you want?" he asked, neither giving nor taking.

Jack steeled himself, before finally giving William the crumb he'd been searching for. "The truth."

* * *

TBC in "Trust" 


End file.
